


Smirk

by Penumbren



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter comes back from an injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smirk

**Author's Note:**

> For Drea, and her prompt of "Dave/Hunter, smirk". Hope you like it, honey.

"What the hell...?" The words slipped out in a grunt as Hunter's back met the rough concrete of the wall, his breath whooshing out of him with the impact. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the man who stood smirking at him. Smirking, some part of Hunter's mind noted, from mere inches away. Familiar scents of sweat and musk wafted up, and he resolutely ignored them, concentrating instead on that maddening smirk.

The surprisingly full lips were crooked, quirked as they were in pleasure at having taken him by surprise. Dark eyes swept over him, a dangerous sparkle in their depths. He'd shaved his head again, although the hair was growing back in now, and part of Hunter mourned the loss of the dark curls. It had been too long since he'd seen them... too long since he'd been here.

"Getting full of yourself, aren't you?" His tone was light, but the darker undertone was clear.

"I learned from the best," came the taunting response, and Hunter took a breath that was full of spicy scent as Dave leaned in, one hand on the wall above his shoulder, their faces separated no more than they had been any number of times during their in-ring confrontations.

But this wasn't in the ring.

"At least you admit it now," he returned, his irritation fading as the heat from Dave's body warmed him.

Dave shook his head, but his eyes never left Hunter's. "Still an arrogant son of a bitch, I see. Guess I should've known better than to think that might change."

"C'mon, Dave... you'd be disappointed if it did," Hunter shot back. "That's what attracted you to me in the first place, after all."

Gauntlet thrown. Now...

"Yeah... it was." Dave's voice was quieter, and Hunter found himself searching the dark depths of his eyes, looking for... something. A spark... a sign...

Dave sighed. "And it still is, you asshole." Leaning closer, closing the space between them, he said, his lips brushing against Hunter's, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Hunt." The warm tongue sweeping past his lips, plundering his mouth, took his balance and his voice, and he pulled Dave close up against him, their bodies molding against each other from chest to knees. One hand came up to wrap around the close-cropped head, and he dropped the duffle bag he'd held in the other to run his other hand down the tattooed spine as he responded hungrily, eagerly, to the kiss.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he rejoiced. He'd been gone for months, and between hardly hearing from Dave and not being able to see him due to his own rehab schedule... he'd worried. But not anymore.

Breaking away just enough to look into dark eyes, he said hoarsely, "I wasn't sure. I was gone so long..." Dave cut him off before he could say anything else, the smirk reappearing on his lips. Hunt stared at it, annoyed and aroused by it. He'd never been able to figure out how Dave could do that to him with a simple twist of his lips.

"You're still an arrogant prick, Hunter." Amusement laced through Dave's voice before it dropped, darker, hotter emotions obvious in his words. "And now that I know I won't break you if I do, I am going to drag you off to the nearest empty room, lock the door, and fuck you until neither of us can move. And then, if you're lucky... we'll go back to the hotel and do it again."

A hot shiver ran down Hunter's spine and his own lips curved into a dangerous smile. "If you think you're up to it... Animal."

The gleam in Dave's eyes was all the answer he needed.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly enough, this was posted ages ago at the StarXedHearts comm on LJ, but never on my own website. Good thing I stumbled across it while posting older stories today.


End file.
